Dinant
Dinant is a city located along the split between the Lorraine and Meine River, the latter river joins the the Rhine River some fifty miles southwest at the Aquatanian city of Ghent . It is a republic with a king appointed from amongst the oldest, ordained, familiar lines. The city has eight official districts, with each having it's own municipal government drawn up through the various guilds, noble houses, and other interested parties. One representative is popularly elected. The districts are as follows Patron's Keep: Home to the "Church of the Four Patrons" as well as the traditional (now elected) monarch of Dinant. The House of Lords meets here, as does the Council Elect. Greywater: A predominantly Skaadi slum, located in the north east quarter of the city, hemmed in by the Lorraine river traveling east. Täby: A predominantly Skaadi slum Located in the north west section of the city, across the Lorraine, north of the Riverside Markets, and bordered in the west by the city's wall, and Patron's Keep. Halles: A predominantly Aquatanian middle class neighborhood located just west of the Riverside Markets area. It is the community surrounding the first defensive bulwark of the old city. Some of it's most fabled edifices are based on ancient Aquatanian design. The House of Commons here. Bondy: A predominantly Aquatanian poorer neighborhood, south of the Riverside Markets neighborhood. It used to be called the "narrows" or the "skinnies" as it was a place of frequent mud erosion. In today's time, it's still not a pleasant place to be due to the mud flow off of the river confluence, as the land is soft. But it's a damn sight better than the area even more south called, "the mire". It is the best of the three poor neighborhoods in Dinant. Ecatapec "The Mire": A predominantly Xalapa neighborhood, recently granted in the "Mercy of Mother Stone Accords" to be open and available for all Xalapa people seeking asylum. Since that accord some fifty years ago, this has become a socio-economically diverse neighborhood that is host to all Xalapa people, and even has some recently transplants from the southern Bondy neighborhood. The area is built much more vertically than any other area of the "new city" as mud flats, washouts, and other river based maladies still plague the area. Riverside Markets: This area is the vibrant heart of the city of Dinant. It is home to people of every stripe, countless businesses and restaurants, with a branch of every guild both black and white in the city. It sits at the exact center of the split between the Lorraine and Meine River. The much lauded westward river trade begins here, and at it's exact center is the temple of Father River, the first high priest of Father River called, "Aquar" dubbed "River's Reach". It is the oldest temple outside of Patron's Keep and is much beloved by all people's for it's services, and it's fresh, taffy; a treat only handed out in secret to paying customers, and the lucky street urchin to be at the right place at the right time. Brother Wood's Grounds: This is the colloquial name given for the fields, and grazing lands outside of the city. Mother Wood has long be associated with plenty and growth, and to so these field networks with rich irrigation feed not only the city of Dinant but also exports a variety of sundry foodstuff downriver. Since the coming of the Skaadi and Xalapa there has been an abundance of available farm workers, and with these varied agricultural practices, new crops, and greater abundances are being had every year. If there's one place in the city that a person could claim multiculturalism is working, Mother Wood's Grounds are it. Category:Dinant Category:Aquataine Category:Church of the Four Patrons Category:Lorraine River Category:Meine River Category:Skaadi Category:Xalapa Category:Location